


Crimson Skin And Sweet Corruptions

by bluedevil18, thorkified



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Cultleader!Billy, Cults, Emotional Manipulation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Runaway!Tom, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedevil18/pseuds/bluedevil18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: The boy comes to him with nothing more than the clothes he wears and the freedom he’s chasing. Billy isn’t one to let an opportunity pass and the boy, Tom, sure seems interesting enough to provide some fun for a while, so eventually, he decides to keep him. It doesn’t take long before Tom has fallen victim to his charme, but it looks like Billy didn’t think this through entirely. He realizes way too late that Tom isn’t the only one who developed feelings, which is something that doesn’t usually happen to him.





	Crimson Skin And Sweet Corruptions

**Author's Note:**

> There are no excuses for this, at all.

  

* * *

 

He doesn’t know how he got here in the middle of a field of wheat so thick he can’t see anything two feet in front of his face, but for some reason it’s a small comfort. Anything was better the cabin in the woods with the freshly polished floorboards that creaked everytime he stepped down, leaving it almost impossible to sneak food for himself in the middle of the night when his stomach hurt so bad from lack of anything in it. Beats the shadows that drifted across the log walls, seeming as if they were watching his every move and it definitely beats the memories of pain that lingers in the cracks of every surface of that quaint little cabin.

Looking around him, he takes a breath, letting it out slowly. Don’t panic, he whispers to himself over and over. Arms in front of him, swiping the stalks of wheat to the sides in a motion that looks like he’s swimming in a lake, he slowly moves through the field. His view is obstructed, so when the wheat suddenly gives way, he lets out a yelp and tumbles forward, landing on his knees on the dusty ground in front of him. When he looks up, he’s reminded strangely of an old western town from some of the old cowboy films his horrible father used to watch on the television. People walk up and down the dusty street, watching him curiously. He feels uncomfortable under their gaze and he shakily stands, arms wrapped around him. swallowing.He makes his way to… somewhere, he doesn’t know. Just wants to figure out where the hell he is. Biting his lip, he scans the buildings. Where to go? He’s not paying attention and after a few moments, runs straight into someone. Whoever it is feels like a brick wall, and he loses his balance, falling backwards. Momentary fear runs freely in his veins and he squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the hard impact that is inevitable.

It doesn’t come, instead a hand grabs him roughly and pulls him upright. His eyes fly open and settle on a man with broad shoulders. His dark blond hair falls to his shoulders and his mustache is slightly thicker than the rest of his scruff. He swallows, blue green eyes flicking to the side, trying to avoid the piercing blue gaze of the man still holding onto his wrist.

“Howdy,” The man’s voice is rough and he squirms in his grip.

“H-hello,” he stutters weakly.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing around here?” The stranger’s voice has a thick southern drawl to it.

“G-got lost..”

The man’s eyes flick up to the thick field behind him, and he makes a small noise.

“I suppose it is easy to get lost in that field. Why don’t you come with me? What’s your name?” He gives a small sound before looking up at this man.

“T-Tom..”

“Okay, Tom. come with me.”

Everything in Tom screams to get out, to run far away, but he can’t bring himself to actually leave. He just nods and lets himself be led away to a house at the far end of the deserted street. He’s gently pushed inside, but Tom loses his balance and falls to his knees, crying out.

“Sorry, darling, are you alright?”

Tom nods and pushes himself to his feet. The man takes him over to a bed that sits by the wall. He gently pushes on his shoulder, bringing him down to sit on the bed, and Tom sinks into the mattress, eyes wide and innocent on the man.

“What’s… your name?”

“Billy.” The man says nothing after that, just one word and he’s moving away, going over to a dresser that stands on the opposite wall.

Tom sits up taller, trying to crane his neck to see what Billy is doing, but he flinches and slouches when Billy turns his way.

“Have you done anything before?”

Tom tilts his head. “W-what do you mean?”

Billy says nothing and crosses the room, settling on his knees in front of Tom, who watches him with wide curious eyes, oceans framed by beautiful golden lashes. His lips part and Billy leans in, pressing his own slightly chapped lips against Tom’s, who makes a small noise and jumps a bit. But Billy stays, cupping his cheeks still round with young age.

How old is he? Billy wonders, almost moaning at the soft feeling. He swallows Tom’s noise, drinking him in, and he decides that this is who he wants. Tom’s is hesitant, almost confused, and Billy wonders if this boy has ever kissed anyone before. Where did he even come from? The boy is still jumpy, so Billy pushes him gently back onto the bed as he crawls over him, kissing him more deeply. He pulls away to let Tom breathe and the boy’s chest heaves as he stares up at him with darkened eyes, face flushed a nice pink.

It’s obvious the boy hadn’t done anything sexual before, and Billy feels himself grow harder in his jeans. Groaning, he grinds his hips down, and Tom lets out a gasp, bucking his hips up.

“W-what..?” Tom pants, brows stitched together in confusion. Billy’s lips twitch, wanting to pull into a smile, but he just leans back down and presses a kiss to the pale column of Tom’s neck, kissing softly before he bites down. A loud whine comes from Tom and Billy can feel his arousal against the top of his thigh. “P-please..” Tom doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but Billy’s sliding his hands underneath his tank top, palms trailing up the expanse of Tom’s smooth skin, feeling his nipple as he tugs the top over his head and off, tossing it across the room somewhere. He leans down, taking a dusky peak into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue. Tom gasps, bucking his hips again.

Billy is getting impatient, never one to take his time, so he shoves Tom’s pants to around his ankles before yanking them off the rest of the way. The boy’s boxer briefs are black and tented, and his chest is still heaving, stuttering every so often. He yanks the boy’s boxers off and Tom’s cock springs up to bob angrily off his stomach, drooling a puddle on the flat plane of his belly.

He brushes a hand over it and Tom jerks, a moan tearing from his throat. leaning down and licking a stripe up the length of it, Billy listens to the beautiful sounds pouring from Tom’s lips. He can’t wait anymore now, so he shrugs his shirt off, undoes his belt, and shoves his jeans down to his knees. They are quickly jerked off, leaving him with nothing but his red boxers. Billy’s palm slides over the bed, looking for the bottle of lube he grabbed from his dresser earlier. Squirting a generous amount on two of his fingers, he rubs his hands together, spreading it evenly. He slips underneath Tom’s body, fingers gently trailing before he finds the small tight opening. Carefully he traces it, finger moving in circles until he feels the muscle loosen, and then he slips his finger inside to the knuckle, swallowing Tom’s gasp in a kiss. He works his finger in and out, before adding another, curling them. Before long, there are three digits in Tom, fucking him with a fast pace.

Billy lets his fingers slip out before he coats his own cock with the lube, giving it a few tugs. He’s crowding over Tom, kissing him sloppily as the head bumps against Tom’s cheek. He grabs it in his palm, gently guiding it in, muscles straining as he tries to hold himself back from just slamming in. Tom cries out, eyes welling up with tears.

“I-it’s so big! W-wait, please! It’s… it won’t fit!” Tom is clutching at Billy’s biceps, tears dripping down his face into the pillow below.

He’s sobbing by now, and Billy stills for a moment. “It’s fine… just relax for me.” He keeps pushing before pulling out and snapping his hips gently forward again, going deeper with every stroke. Tom’s hole is stretched wide around Billy’s thick girth and it takes a minute before he bottoms out, his hips snug against Tom’s. Tom squirms at the feeling of being so full and whines out loud. Billy gives him a minute to adjust before he’s pulling out and snapping his hips back against Tom’s. With each thrust, the pace increases, but stays normal as to not scare the boy off.

Suddenly, Tom cries out and clenches around Billy, shooting and coating their chests in ribbons of white. Billy groans, slamming his hips roughly, bottoming out once more before his climax crests, coating Tom’s insides with hot streaks of come, thrusting a little more before he stills. He collapses next to the boy and pulls him into his arms. Tom squirms at the heat inside of him, and his come trails out, dripping down his thighs.

Tom can’t leave. He knows it’s a bad idea to stay, that he should get up and run away as fast and far as possible, but he can’t do anything but stay and look at Billy. This man, this... beast, lured him into his trap, into his cave. And Tom wants more, he just knows he can’t get enough. Feeling thoroughly wrecked, Tom is ruined for anybody else. This man has imprinted himself everywhere, inside him, on his skin, galaxies decorating the pale expanse.

Billy is like an addiction, like a drug that Tom has helplessly fallen for and he needs him to survive, despite only just meeting him. But surprisingly, Tom finds that he doesn’t care, and instead snuggles closer into Billy’s arms.

\-----

Tom finds out quickly who Billy truly is. He accidentally stumbled upon a cult that does sacrifices and Billy is their leader. He also finds out very soon that Billy is possessive, growling lowly at anyone who even looks a certain way at him, curling his hand around the back of Tom’s neck. He keeps his boy’s neck marked up, showing everyone just who he belonged to. One time, Tom is shoved out of the way by some rude guy walking and scoffing.

“Move, fag.”

Tom’s face falls, looking down embarrassed and ashamed, before he hears the guy scream and when he looks up again, the guy is bleeding out on the floor and Billy’s licking blood off a blade, blue eyes flashing. Tom gulps and hurries away.

\-----

Billy shoves him down on the bed almost brutally and suddenly, Tom’s body seizes up. It seems that the cult leader doesn’t notice the change though and he shoves Tom’s pants down, hitching his tank top up. Tears build up in Tom’s eyes and he can almost feel the punches and kicks, the slaps and the stinging from whips. He hears Billy’s belt clink as it’s undone and he can almost hear it snap before it rains hits down on him. He sobs into the pillow, burying his face in the cool cloth as his nose stuffs up and he can’t breathe anymore. Tom barely feels Billy stop moving before his rough palm is sliding down his side, making him flinch.

“Tom?”

Billy had thought Tom would be a fun little toy to play with and as the days went by, he finds that the boy is slowly falling for him. He’s forming him to his needs, just the way he wished, twisted him and wrapped around his thick fingers, bending him to his will.

Now, though, as he stares down at the shaking body and trembling shoulders, he realizes what he feels and it’s not anger like he thought it would be, given his toy didn’t play alone.

It’s concern.

In the process of getting Tom to like him, Billy has unknowingly fallen for this young boy that stumbled across his path days before. This isn’t something he’s used to at all. He doesn’t fall for his toys, they fall for him and give themselves up to him, not the other way around.

“Hey… what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Billy eventually asks carefully. Tom can’t stop crying, so he pulls the warm body back into his arms, wrapping them soothingly around him. It takes a while for Tom to calm down to sniffles and hiccups, but eventually he can breathe long enough to speak again.

When Tom begins to explain, talking about his past and about how his parents abused him, Billy feels his stomach tighten. They kept Tom locked up for days at a time, starving him, and when the lock came off he was too scared to venture into the kitchen because the floorboards creaked and made loud noises with every step. They beat him no matter what he did, never allowing him any pleasures, using every chance to hurt him again and again. So, when Billy began to get rough so suddenly, Tom grew terrified, scared he was back in that cabin.

With each sentence, the pit in Billy’s stomach grows deeper, and he hugs the boy in his arms tighter. He feels a boiling anger towards Tom’s parents and also a hint towards himself for making him remember all this without a warning.

“I love you.” He hears come from the boy in his arms after a while, and surprisingly, Billy can only return the words.

\-----

“I think someone was following me on the way here. There was always shadows behind me,” Tom says one day and Billy stops cleaning his blade, blue eyes settling on him.

“Someone’s following you?” Tom nods.

“I think so. I’ve been seeing those shadows around. They never come out though. I think he’s afraid of you.”

“Better be.” Billy snorts.

The topic isn’t brought up again between them, but Billy is starting to notice what Tom was talking about. He sees flashes of dark around corners and it’s not until a few days later that he finally catches the guy.

He’s shorter than Billy and definitely scrawnier, but bulkier and taller than Tom. With straw hair and cold brown eyes he manages to make Billy’s anger boil up immediately. He quickly knocks him out, dragging the man to the basement of his house.

When the guy wakes up again he’s tied to a chair and Billy is running a blade over his finger.

He struggles, but Billy ignores him, ignores his talking and the empty threats about suing him and ruining his life. Instead, he glares at him with cold eyes before driving the knife deep into his stomach. The guy screams and Billy vaguely notices Tom standing on the stairs, ocean eyes peeking over the railing. He doesn’t know when he got so incredibly impatient in his killing, but soon he’s stabbing without mercy, spraying blood on his bare chest and face, and when the guy is dead and bleeding profusely, Billy looks up and, making eye contact with Tom while licking the blood off his knife.

Tom moans softly, darting his tongue out and across his bottom lip. He hurries down the stairs and over to Billy, slamming their lips together roughly. When they pull apart again, Tom stands on his toes and licks the smear of red on his cheek off and Billy can’t help himself, growling low in his chest.

The rest of the act goes in a blur, only leaving fractions of what happens clear on their minds. Billy is holding onto Tom’s neck, squeezing until Tom’s vision edges with black. Tom is so hard it hurts and Billy is like a beast rutting into him, over and over without anything to hold him back. It doesn’t take long for Tom to come, mixing white into the red on Billy’s stomach, and Billy follows with a roar, hips stuttering as splashes of hot come fill his boy. His hands on Tom burn pleasantly, every trail leaving fire running through his veins, rough and painting galaxies so prettily into his skin, marking him for all eternity as his own.

Later, when they’ve come down from their high and Tom’s drawing sticky pictures with blood on Billy’s chest, he sighs contently. The tips of Billy’s fingers leave wonderful tingles up and down the length of his arm, and Billy whispers sweet nothings into his ear, and it’s then that Tom realizes that he has finally found home.


End file.
